degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5192513-20140601080838
Ugh so mad right now. I was playing Town of Salem, and I named myself "Sansa Stark", and everyone kept saying "Sansa is stupid", "Sansa isn't really interesting tho" (this was when I died and I could talk to the other dead people). And people kept saying she's not smart because she used to be in love with Joffrey, and that she's weak. And I literally went on a rampage about how she's one of the smartest people on the show, and that if she didn't use her wits and take in all the torture that she sees (including the torture she's embarked herself), and used it against everyone at Kings Landing, she'd honestly be dead by now. I wholeheartedly believe that either Joffrey, or one his people who have "gotten rid of her" for him. People don't even manage to realize that Sansa hasn't necessarily, convinced people she likes it at King's Landing, but, she's used her wits against everyone there in order to survive. She has used the information she's gathered from overheard conversations, experiences from other prisoners she's seen, in order to keep herself moving along. She knows everything that has happened to her family, and still, to this'' day has to be ridiculed and mocked from Joffrey by it. It's like, does anyone even know the pain this girl has gone through? DOES GO THROUGH? She's probably had to deal with such trivial, and then such heinous acts upon her. She's been abused, tortured, nearly raped, and has had to deal with being held captive with a house that she despises, more specifically Joffrey, as well as being away from her family for so long, and knowing there's only a select few standing. Hell she even had to watch her own father get decapitated, and was forced to stare at the head, before getting slapped, as well as Joffrey threatning her to feed her family's corpses' to her. And she still holds on? I literally ask how she does. She has to take every moment in, and with that, she only gets smarter. People judge her because, quote, "She was in love with Joffrey!", unquote. Are you kidding me? It baffles me. People who actually pay attention would realize, it's not like she knew he was a misogynistic, disgusting, vermon-filled, and inexplicable excuse for a King, for a human let alone. She didn't know who he was, ''WHAT ''he was. People say she's stupid, weak, whiny. -- Whiny? Stupid? Weak?! Sansa is ''not stupid, whiny, OR weak. That is the farthest thing from the truth. And I'm gonna point this out insult by insult. Stupid: Stupid?! STUPID?! Sansa is arguably the most developed, and smartest characters on the show. She's intelligent, has a very good sense of taking in things, and might I say conniving, and for a good use. She uses her wits to stay the fuck alive. And she knows this. She always has to be on alert, even when it doesn't look like. And it's sad because, she's been forced to grow up in such little time. And that's where they're wrong; for someone who's life was flipped upside down in the matter of minutes, and was forced to unspeakable behavior directed towards her, she is not stupid. She is a genius. She is a genius because she has convinced people that she quite likes it there. She's convinced people that she could care less about what has happened to her family, when she's actually broken inside. She has to put up emotional barriers to block out what she's feeling so people at King's Landing doesn't question her. She is the farthest stupid. Whiny: She's not whiny either! Being broken and whiny are two different things. And people mistake her for being whiny because of her desire to be let free. That's all I'm saying. There is no more to be discussed on the situation. Now, Sansa being weak is the least true thing there is to her character. She is not weak. As I've said, she's almost been raped, she's been verbally, physically, and mentally abused, and yes it's gotten to her, but she won't let it break her. Or she won't let them SEE it break her. While Sansa's maturity and intelligance has evolved, she, herself, emotionally, has deteriorated. She may be weak to the blind eye or the simple-minded one, but she is not weak. She may not be physically strong and may not be able to hold herself against people, like Ayra, but that doesn't make her inferior. And that's why I think people consider her to be "weak". They compare her to Arya. I love them both but they are not to be compared. They both have had to dealt with shitty childhoods that were so sudden, but they're living. They're finding their own ways to live, which is why they shouldn't be compared. I've heard about the Sansa hate, but finally seeing it for my own eyes, has really opened up a lot for me. Sansa is truly one of the most strongest, and beautiful characters. Her pain doesn't bring me joy. But she does overall. My love for her speaks louder than words, and my heart yearns for her. She has a substantial amount of sagicity that many people fail to see. Sansa Stark, is my love. I don't care what people say. I don't care if it's their opinions, I'm not afraid to say, they're ''wrong. ''